Natalya in Wonderland
by Charlotte LilyWhite
Summary: While waiting for Alfred to take her to see Swan Lake, Natalya falls asleep and wakes up to find that everything she knew had changed, she had contracted with the Incubator, and is now in a 'parallel Universe' called Wonderland. Multi crossovers.


Okay, my first attempt on a Multi-verse. Flames break this poor girl's heart *whimperwhimper*~ ^^ This happened to me in a dream, which had all of my finished series in one go. The crossovers included will be –

Axis Powers Hetalia

Puella Magi Madoka Magica

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Tiger and Bunny

Sailor Moon

Alice in Wonderland (this will be the theme, where Wonderland will actually be a nightmarish realm)

Quite the lot I know ^^; Just wish there'll be reviews.

Summary – While waiting for Alfred to take her to see Swan Lake, Natalya falls asleep and wakes up to find that everything was changed, she had contracted with the Incubator, and is now in a 'parallel Universe' called Wonderland. Multiverse.

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Am I Insane?<span>

"Are you done yet?"

Alfred turned his head from the video game he was playing towards an angered Belarusian girl, who had been standing there for the last 2 hours, demanding him to take her to that Russian play. She had her hands crossed in the most adorable way he thought, and a very scary glare. She tapped her foot impatiently, and never even let her scary gaze move away from him, as if she was keen on burning him then and there, if glares could do that. Alfred looked at her for a second, and then sighed in defeat.

For the umpteenth time.

"Dude…. ette," He said, suddenly changing the gender of the phrase, realizing that it couldn't be brought upon Natalya since she was a girl, "I thought we've been through this. I want to play this game! I've been waiting days for this!"

"And I want to see the Swan Lake!" She said, angrily. "You promised to take me!"

"Look," Alfred paused the game, and turned his body completely towards the back side of the sofa to face her, "I only promised your brother that I'll let you stay here for a week, only because I felt sorry for him and that he wanted a week's peace with Katyusha without his younger sister scaring the hell out of him. I am scared too of you, but not just as much as the others, and that's why I agreed, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around and make me do whatever you want!"

"I don't scare Ivan! He loves me!"

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically, turned towards his video game again, and proceeded to ignore her.

A while passed in silence. Then Natalya broke it.

"I don't understand your obsession with video games."

Alfred paused the game again and then looked at her with an exasperated look, before motioning her to sit beside him on the couch. Even though, Natalya was a bit unsure of this, she sat down anyway.

He then rummaged through the sofa, to find something, and after obtaining the object he desired, he showed it to her.

"This," He began, as he held the video game cover for Natalya to see, in an excited tone, "… is Grief Syndrome. Kiku said he'd give it to me months ago, and it was only yesterday since I got this from him. This was made in Japan, based on the most coolest Magical Girl Anime ever."

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica?" Natalya asked, with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, I've heard of those."

"Yes!" He emphasized the point. "The installation itself took about 3 hours, and boy, I had waited a whole lot of months for this, and I will not let someone, and I mean, ANYONE to destroy this moment when I destroy _Walpurgisnacht_ with Sayaka."

Natalya looked at Alfred, and then to the TV where the blue haired girl was just about to attack the huge witch with clockworks with her big cutlass, but was paused, and then back to the loud-mouthed American. She sighed loudly.

"Well, guess we have to do this the hard way, da?" She asked.

"Huh?" Alfred barely had time to process what she just said, before the silver-haired beauty launched herself upon him and held his face firmly to her. Alfred shivered as Natalya's cold, strawberry breath gave him Goosebumps all over his face. She then smiled victoriously and creepily at him.

"I love being the one on the top," She said softly, and Alfred's worst suspicions became true, "You should hear how Elizaveta brags on about how she tops that piano-playing Nerd every. Single. Time. In bed."

Alfred squirmed in the uncomfortable atmosphere. He couldn't tell Natalya that he was a virgin, no he definitely can't; it'll be a bad reputation, because Natalya, even though silent in every other matters, certainly isn't when it comes to matters like this, and within a matter of days, the whole of high school will learn that the most popular guy, base-ball and sports champion, the heartthrob of every single girl (well, maybe except Natalya, even though he had a HUGE crush on her) still hasn't lost his virginity. No, that should never happen.

But, he couldn't stop this game. He had come to the suspense, and could not just stop abruptly like this. But he valued his reputation more than anything else. He had no idea what he should do.

It's only when Natalya began to move her hands towards his pants, did he take matters into his own hands. He blushed real hard, got up quickly and held both his arms up in a peace sign.

"Okay, okay. Don't….. do anything nasty. I'll take you to see Swan Lake."

Natalya smiled sweetly, which made Alfred blush even harder. Then, without any warning, she kissed his cheek.

Oh, how Natalya wished she had her camera. Alfred's face was as red as Antonio's tomatoes.

"Let's go," She said, and pulled Alfred's arms real hard along with her, so that he'll get up and come. Alfred, on the other hand, was reluctant to go and pulled in the opposite direction.

When she saw that Alfred was not co-operating with her, she turned towards him, and looked at him with that look of lust again. Alfred gulped. He did not want 'that' to happen again.

"L… Look, Natalya…." He began, frantically trying to buy some more time so he can finish one game, "I'll…. I'll take you, b… but I just…. want to play one last game. One last game, and we'll go see Swan Lake, take you to that restaurant you wanted to go so much and even buy you that…. that 'dolls' you were looking at the department store."

"Those were Matryoshkas." She said, and he swore he felt the air around them drop a Fahrenheit or less, "….. But since you promised you'd buy them, I'll let you play ONE LAST GAME."

"Pheew, Thank you!" Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Bored, because she had nothing else to do but to stare at him, Natalya walked over and sat beside him on the sofa, and Alfred restarted the game. This time Natalya watched his and Sayaka's moves intently. She never missed minute details like how she moved her cape, and how effortlessly she sliced up all those puppets and circus freaks and still managed to keep the soul gem from corrupting. Seeing all those fights, made her wish she was a Puella Magi. After beating that entropy-obsessed Alien to death, of course. All that adrenaline which will be rushing through her blood vessels when she takes her knife and slices through all the minions of the witch she will be battling, whose name will be written in German Runes on the top for her to see. Maybe it will be _Charlotte,_ or _Patricia,_ or maybe even _Walpurgisnacht._

Alfred's loud, obnoxious voice tore through her day dream and interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, did you read that book I gave you?"

Apparently, he was trying to converse with her so she won't get bored and insist that he take her to that opera.

Man, she can be obsessive sometimes.

Natalya tried to sound bored. "I read Alice in Wonderland more than 5 times when I was a child. Why should I read it again?"

Alfred chuckled at the comment. Natalya's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. The image of Alice Liddell just popped into my head, and I can't believe how similar you two look."

Alfred shook his head at the thought. Natalya decided to look bored again and turned her head towards the TV to concentrate more on how Sayaka will manage to get near Walpurgis so she can get a clear shot. Suddenly, she happened to look on the base of the battle of the Witch. It was checker-striped, just like the floor of the chessboard, and even Natalya didn't know where she got this thought, '_The Red Queen's Battle board.'_

So busy was she with her theory that she did not realize her eyelids were drooping and threatening to close, so that her brain could take her from reality and into the depths of her imagination. Natalya didn't hesitate; she decided to give in, and before long, she was fast asleep, leaning on Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was pretty cold when Natalya woke up the next morning. She wearily opened her eyes, and rubbed them so she can see clearly. She still wanted to lean on him, and gain his body heat, so she cuddled more, only to realize that there was no response from him. She opened her eyes in one fluid motion, and got up quickly, to realize that Alfred F. Jones was not there on the couch.<p>

She had been leaning upon a cushion the whole time.

Not that Natalya was concerned that he was missing, she was actually angry because he had promised her to take her to see the Ballet, and now was gone. He probably must be hiding somewhere, from her perhaps.

She got up, and stretched. She was going to find Alfred and drag him along to the theater, even if it is the last thing she do. She walked towards his bedroom, her Mary Jane shoes making no noise as she entered, and peeked inside nimbly like a cat. She found no one inside, and the room was left as it had been the previous day. She looked inside the closet, underneath the bed and even inside the wardrobes. Nothing.

Natalya found this strange indeed. Alfred never told her that he was going anywhere, and there was not a sign of life inside the house, save for her presence. She furrowed her eyebrows again, and proceeded to enter her room.

There was nothing there as well. After that, she checked the Kitchen, the Bathrooms, the car shed, and the back door frantically, to no avail. He was truly missing.

Now, Natalya felt a little tinge of fear creeping inside her heart. No matter how much she said to herself that she didn't care one bit that he was gone, a little part of her was worried and anxious. Where has that Burger-eating idiot gone to anyway? Not knowing what to do, Natalya sat down on the sofa, looking anxiously towards the door at the slightest sound, wondering whether he had come.

She had a feeling that it was all her fault. He did mention that he was scared of her, and perhaps, fearing her wrath, may have run away from his own house? Nah. That could not happen. But, could it?

Sitting worriedly for what may have been an hour, she was just about to fall asleep again, when suddenly, through her drowsy and fuzzy eyesight, she saw a ball of white near the staircase. She woke up quickly, as she never recalled seeing that before. But just as she got up, it was gone.

It was beyond mysterious. Natalya recalled seeing that thing before, but she could not pin point where. That ball of fur was definitely an animal, she concluded. Could she have imagined it? She made her way towards where the thing stood, at the foot of the staircase. There wasn't even a sign that it was there.

Suddenly, she heard a small whistle. In reflex, she happened to look up, and there, said creature was sitting, with a cat smile on its face.

"Kyuubey!" She exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

The alien jumped from the staircase, and just glancing at her for a few seconds, broke into a run.

Dumbstruck at what happened so quickly, Natalya took another few seconds to process what was going on. Wondering why he had run off without any warning, she ran behind him, trying to figure out the way he had run. She got the glimpse of his tail entering the living room and disappearing onto the Closet next to it. Giving an exasperated sigh, she entered the living room and to her surprise, just after opening the closet and stepping into it, instead of finding the cat-like Alien, she found herself falling into a hole she had not noticed.

She barely had time to process what was going on. The hole was huge. Like, really huge. Most holes stopped at a yard length, but this, this hole was enormous, and Natalya felt like she was falling a mile deep. She felt herself losing control of her body. She tumbled head over heels and felt herself falling at top speed. She forgot how long she had been falling in the hole, since she was busy screaming and trying to hold on something to stop her from the nasty effect of gravitation.

Natalya saw all sorts of random and unimaginable things fly past her. She barely missed crashing with a Piano and a cup scraped her cheek. After what felt like an eternity, she saw the bottom and braced for the inevitable crash. Needless to say, she collided with the floor with great force.

Wincing slightly at the pain that was now taking control of most of her body, she gave out a harsh groan. She closed her eyes and felt slightly at her head, where the effect of the collision was prominent. Angry at the red-eyed Alien for tricking her like this, she looked around for him, her eyes gleaming with bloody murder.

As if he had read her thoughts, Kyuubey appeared in front of her. His expression did not change, but then again when did it? Natalya gritted her teeth and lunged forward to him, ready to shred him into pieces. As she neared him, she felt triumphant, and almost had him, but then suddenly she was stopped by some one. She fell unceremoniously to the floor, and rubbed her head in pain again. Now, her anger turned from Kyuubey towards the person who had stopped her. She gritted her teeth and angrily looked at the person, ready to pick up a fight. The one she saw, surprised her.

She most definitely did not expect a girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Natalya angrily asked the girl, deciding that gender or age will not stop her from the way of revenge, "And what is your problem, kid?"

The girl gave a snort of disapproval, flipped her short, shoulder-length brown hair and glared at Natalya.

"That's not the right way to speak to a lady."

Natalya replied by snorting in return and ignoring her presence.

"It's rude to ignore." The brown-haired girl said after a few minutes of absolute silence. The girl rolled her eyes when Natalya didn't reply and offered her hand to get the Belarusian girl back on her feet. "The name's Suzumiya Haruhi. Why were you going to strangle Kyuubey, anyway?"

"It's my turn to ask. Give me a reason that tells me why not to strangle that thing!"

Haruhi gave a 'humph' and picked up Kyuubey lovingly as if it was some sort of a stuffed animal that she loved the most. Natalya found it even more disgusting when it snuggled in her arms.

"Even though you are right Natalya, you should not waste your powers just by trying to kill me." The alien added.

Natalya raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? She…. had powers? Hell, she was just a 19-year-old college going girl with an unusually strange desire to hurt anyone who opposes her or her brother. What… was so wrong about that?

Wait a second, was he trying to say that….?

"Ne Kyuubey," Haruhi interrupted her thoughts, and looked onto the alien wanting to ask a question, "How did you find her though? Is she a Puella Magi too?"

Kyuubey looked at the beyond-confused-at-the-stuff-that-is-going-on-over-here Natalya before replying. "Hai, she's a Puella Magi." He agreed.

Natalya's eyes widened as quick as lightning hearing this. She was upon her feet within moments, walked over to Haruhi, and grabbed the alien by its neck, ignoring the younger girl's protests. Her eyes were angry, disbelieved and shined with revenge.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Her voice was dangerously low and soft, and Kyuubey had enough knowledge of the human emotions to know that she was ready to literally tear him to pieces, "And where the hell is Alfred?"

Kyuubey closed his eyes and his voice was filled with mirth hearing Natalya's question. "Oh, you seemed to have forgotten everything, I suppose?"

Natalya's grip on the alien tightened. She was starting to distrust the creature and the urge to finish her anger by using him as a punching bag grew more and more by the second.

"I haven't forgotten ANYTHING! Just tell me what your little plan is." She bellowed, unable to control her anger.

Everything was far from normal. Hell, how did a hole exist in Alfred's closet, without even his knowing? Did he too fall through it? Was he here?

She wanted to believe that this place, the hole, the girl, even Kyuubey were far from reality. It was just a dream, right? But, but she had a feeling it wasn't. She had a feeling, which she wanted to believe it was wrong. While she stared deep into the alien's eyes, she saw a memory, an unknown memory, which she wished from the topmost of her heart, that it was wrong and it wasn't hers.

"The Witch of Insanity, _**Victoria**_**." **Kyuubey stated calmly, as if it was a piece of cake matter.

It was she?

Was it her destiny to become… that? Her eyes widened

"Yes, Natalya. You contracted with me. And your destiny is to become that, if you don't clear your soul gem with grief seeds soon."

Kyuubey thrust a purple gem encased in a gold egg-shaped case onto Natalya's free hand which was all-so ready to punch him, with his tail. She looked at it with watering eyes.

Did she really do that? Was she that stupid? Why had she contracted anyway?

"Your wish was to erase Alfred F. Jones from existence, wasn't it?" He asked, as he had read her thoughts and was quite amused with this whole revelation. Even Haruhi took her fate lightly, what was it so important to this Russian girl? "Why you have no idea how or when this happened?"

She released the alien in surprise. Her eyes went blank and stared forward. Her body didn't move an inch. Apart from the constant twitching and deep breaths, Kyuubey could have told the girl might've slipped into a coma.

"Has something happened to her, Kyuubey?" Haruhi asked, her voice quivering with concern, which was very much different from her previous outburst. Kyuubey just swished his head.

"….erase… Alfred… from…existence?" She asked herself, quite shocked at what he had said. Why in the World would she want him to go away from this world? True, he had been cocky and was always a smart-ass but, this… she didn't want this! She didn't want him to go away, at all! It was not she! The incubator was lying!

She whimpered in disbelief, turned her head and happened to look towards her gem. It was pure purple, but the Belarusian knew it won't remain so, at the most, not for long. She passed her hand over it, and the gem swirled into a purple magic and settled itself upon Natalya's white ribbon. She took her hair band and saw that the knot of the ribbon now had a purple gem. She inspected her right hand and the index finger now had an elaborate design painted on the nail. It was a mark of the Magus.

Her life….. was it to end like this? Would she have no one left?

Why? Why did it have to be her?

She clutched her head in disbelief. It was like she had been going mad. Mad. Insane. _Insanity. _What a wonderful word.

"_The Witch of Insanity, **Victoria."** _

"_Your brother wished to go away at least for a little while from his insane sister!"_

"_Your insanity kicking in, Natalka?"_

"_I am scared, because I heard she's insane."_

Insane. Insanity. She was to end up like this. Memories filled her mind of the times she was ridiculed with it. She felt oddly happy, she was ridiculed with it her whole life. She was to end it with this. Her life was meant for this. She was made fun because she held it, and now that is going to be her death.

Slowly, as she began to embrace more and more of it, she slipped onto the jaws of death.

She knew it will be happening, if not soon. Gradually, but surely. The alteration of a Puella Magi into a witch was inevitable.

Struggling to pull herself together with the last ounce of energy, she clutched her forehead in keeping her from falling into unconsciousness. She took a good look at her surroundings to get an idea of where she was.

It was not recognizable, at all. The buildings were so different from those in New York. They were huge and all of them seemed to be the same, with no doors but hundreds of glass windows. The ground was nothing but a hige chess board. The sky seemed as if it was evening, but it was not. It was always the same color, the same pinkish hue, quite done to depress the people. Wait, what was she talking about? There were no people! In fact, there was no sign of life if you don't count the two teenagers and the incubator.

"W… Where a…am I?"

'_You're in a parallel Universe….'_ A telepathic voice floated through her head, and Natalya was never so sure that it was Kyuubey's. She then smirked and turned to face the alien who had now settled himself above the top of a rubble she had created while trying to hit him.

"You're in Wonderland."

* * *

><p>*bangs head on desk* And welcome to my Paranoid mind, again~<p>

I have the nasty habit of starting new fics while not completing the others.

Anyway, will try to update soon, but reviews make me do it faster!


End file.
